Field
This disclosure relates generally to radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PAs), and more specifically, to a Doherty amplifier device capable of operation in multiple frequency bands.
Related Art
The conventional Doherty amplifier is extensively used in wireless communication, as it provides high efficiency for modern modulation techniques. A typical conventional Doherty amplifier is capable of operating over only a single frequency band, where the output combiner of the conventional Doherty amplifier is tuned to the single frequency band. Such design constraints of the conventional Doherty amplifier make implementation of a device having an extended operational frequency range overly burdensome.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.